


First Time for Everything

by fruityandoaty



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityandoaty/pseuds/fruityandoaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl try new things together. Shameless PWP, for the most part. Clarification inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> An ongoing series of random kinks, all written for Rick/Daryl. Kinks can mean anything from “kinky” like spanking or bondage to “fic kinks” as in stuff you just want to see crop up in fic such as: “I like glasses. Make Daryl where glasses.” Yes, I've actually written that one. Occasionally there is even something that doesn't end in porn! The connecting theme is that I'm always going to be showing the “first time”, whatever the action is. 
> 
> NOT in chronological order but all set in the same 'verse with a pre-established relationship.
> 
> Requests for favorite kinks? I'm not promising to write anything in particular, but I'm always looking for new inspiration, so prompt away in the comments. Sexual or non are both fine.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER: Rick tries out rimming on Daryl, who isn't all that thrilled with the concept.

“Fuck! What the hell d'ya think you're doin'?”

 

At Daryl's shout Rick pulled back from where he'd had his head bent, all set just to take one little taste of the place Daryl didn't seem too keen on letting Rick touch with fingers or cock. 

 

“Shit, man,” Daryl swore. “Your tongue don't belong there.”

 

Rick grinned, nice and easy. It felt good, like stretching muscles that were out of use. He chuckled and that was an even better feeling.

 

“What's so goddamn funny about that, Grimes?” Daryl asked, but the use of Rick's last name told Rick he wasn't really mad. 

 

“You'll kill walkers and skin bucks and gut fish,” said Rick. “But a man's tongue on your ass makes you squirm?”

 

“I don't squirm.” There was a huff in his breath and Rick figured it was about as close to pouting as a man like Daryl got. Shit, but it was a sight to see. 

 

“Oh, you don't?” Rick drawled. “We'll see about that.”

 

He lowered his head back down, nice and slow so that Daryl could tell him to stop if it really freaked him out too bad, and swiped at that sensitive skin between ass and balls.

 

Sure enough, Daryl twisted his hips beneath Rick. He picked up his hands off the blanket, like maybe he wanted to hold onto somethin' or just shove Rick away, but he let them fall back down, curled into fists. 

 

“It just ain't right,” Daryl groaned.

 

“Did it feel good?” Rick knew the answer to that, but he thought he'd give Daryl the chance to admit it. Or, if he really needed to, to tell Rick to go to hell.

 

Daryl waited a minute to answer. His eyes were scrunched into slits. “Fuck...” he breathed. “Yeah. Fuck, yeah.”

 

Rick smiled up at him. This time it was a practiced move, a little twitch of his lips that he only gave to Daryl. It meant approval or thanks, and it'd taken Rick months to realize how much Daryl craved it. And how getting it could make him do just about anything.

 

“Then it's right,” Rick said simply and with no further objections from the other man he went back to making Daryl squirm. 

 


	2. Blow Job - Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Daryl gives Rick a blow job.

Daryl Dixon had never had a man's anything in his mouth, 'specially not his cock. He liked to think if the world had stayed more alive than dead he never would have. He wasn't gay. Didn't look at guys that way. Never had. It was just... Rick.

 

Damn, Rick. Or damn Rick, better yet. Fuck 'im for convincing Daryl that on his knees was a good place to be.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled. Last words before his mouth would be too busy to talk.

 

Rick put a hand on his head and Daryl tried to shake it off 'cause he didn't need babying through this like some virgin teenage girl ready to blow her boyfriend for the first time. Even if the weight of Rick's hand did kinda feel good. Steady. Sure, though Daryl knew Rick wasn't so sure these days. It was somethin' else that the one thing the man _was_ sure about was Daryl in his life.

 

Anyway, didn't matter. Rick didn't move his hand, just tangled his fingers deeper into Daryl's grown-out hair.

 

Daryl already had his own fingers wrapped around Rick. This part they'd done before. It was easy enough. Then Rick hadta go and make things complicated by sucking Daryl off. Never mind it was about the hardest Daryl had ever come in his life. Daryl was a fair man and that meant returning the favor even though Rick hadn't asked 'im to.

 

There he was kneeling in front of Rick, darkness hiding them from anyone who might be stupid enough to wander down this far through the prison at night, and Daryl was spendin' way too much time thinkin' for his tastes. So Daryl figured he might as well get it over with and went in for it.

 

He opened his mouth and closed it again around Rick's cock. First problem Daryl ran into was dry lips and skin. Too much friction. He pulled back, licked 'em, and slid down Rick a whole hell of a lot easier. But there were teeth. Fuckin' teeth. What the hell was Daryl supposed to do with them? He knew he'd got Rick with 'em when the man hissed and not like something was good.

 

Daryl pulled back, cringing. “Sorry, man.”

 

“Just relax,” Rick told him. Daryl wanted to tell him where he could put his damn easier-said-than-done platitudes, but Rick kept talking. “You're thinkin' too much. You know what you like. Do that to me.”

 

It was simple advice, but Daryl was ready to tell him to shove it. He'd tried. And he'd fucked up. Once was enough. But Rick's hand was still in his hair and now his fingers were rubbing these little circles on the back of Daryl's neck, and when Daryl looked up he could see Rick lookin' at him like Daryl was the only thing left in the world worth focusing on. And one other thing: Rick was aching. His dick was leaking and hard as stone and, fuck, Daryl couldn't just leave 'im like that.

 

Daryl leaned back in and started with licking, up and down and curling his tongue around the head. He spread around the pre-come with a few swipes of his thumb. Get him slick this time, Daryl thought.

 

A minute or so of that and Daryl tried again with letting Rick push into his mouth. It was easier this time and Daryl got the feel of how to shape his lips and move his mouth so that teeth weren't an issue. Then he pushed himself down farther, stretching his jaw around Rick's cock, and sucked.

 

Rick groaned.

 

Sure, Daryl had heard him make plenty o' noise before. But this was different. Lower, like it came right from his gut. Daryl wanted to make him do it again.

 

He got a rhythm going, a mix of sucking and licking and moving his head around. After a little while Daryl forgot the shit like hard concrete under his knees.

 

“Yeah,” Rick sighed above him. “That's it, Daryl.” This time when he hissed Daryl knew it was the right way. “Shit, so good... _Daryl_.”

 

Fuck! Daryl jerked back as his mouth flooded and the rest of Rick's come hit his lips and chin. Daryl choked down the stuff that had made it into his mouth. Didn't see the point of spitting and making a mess he'd have to clean when the taste was already there. 'sides, Rick had swallowed when it was the other way around.

 

He coughed, eyes watering from the second of not being able to breathe. “Shit,” Daryl swore. “You coulda warned me!”

 

“I thought you'd figured it out,” Rick said, heavy breath making it more like a pant. He held out his hand for Daryl to get to his feet. Daryl shrugged it away and wiped at the mess on his face. “You always seem to know it when I'm close.”

 

“Yeah, well...” Daryl thought about just a minute ago and where his head had been: on doin' everything he could to pull more of those noises, more of that praise, out of Rick. He stared at the floor. It hadn't been so bad, really. “Guess I was distracted.”

 

Rick chuckled. “Guess you had good reason. If I say I'm sorry will you get off the damn floor?”

 

Daryl realized he was still crouching there. He reached out and accepted Rick's hand. Didn't expect Rick to use the grip to tug him in and bring their mouths together. Daryl almost protested; but hell, if Rick didn't care about the taste, Daryl wasn't gonna stop him.

 

“So...” Rick whispered when they parted but their lips were still close enough to feel each other's breath. “...think we can do that again sometime?”

 

There was only one answer, thinkin' back on how much Rick had loved it and what that did to Daryl. “Fuck, yeah.” 

 


	3. Glasses/Blow Job – Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Rick walks in on Daryl wearing his new glasses is also the first time Rick sucks him off. This is set a few days prior to the previous chapter.

Rick knew Daryl had never been the sort to sit still long enough to read the books they had available to them now. The man was always on the move now that they had a prison full of people needing to be kept safe and fed. The book reading started when Daryl, overwhelmed by the surge of folk living with them, realized that sitting in a corner with a book in his lap worked about as good at getting people to let him be as pointing a crossbow at them would. See, people respected moments of peace in this place. They wouldn't interrupt an otherwise hard-working man who was just taking a bit to read a book.

 

But then the headaches had started. Daryl didn't say anything, being Daryl. He just started snapping at people in a way that was less like himself these days and more like the old ones when Rick had first met him. Rick walked in on him in a dark cell – and Daryl avoided the cells so somethin' must have been wrong, Rick knew – rubbing at his head and wincing.

 

Only one solution: glasses. Just reading glasses, Rick had reminded him when Daryl started fussing about it, denying the need. Daryl saw at a distance just fine.

 

Glenn got Daryl to try out pairs of glasses on their next run. Daryl had yanked 'em off as soon as he caught sight of his reflection, so the story went. But he slipped the pair in his pocket anyway.

 

And never once used them, far as Rick could tell.

 

So it was somethin' of a surprise to walk in on Daryl hunched over on the floor of one of the abandoned offices, nose buried in a book, and eyes framed by a thin pair of glasses. Course, he looked up as soon as Rick entered. Rick never could sneak up on him. Fast as a flash Daryl jerked those glasses off his face and threw them to the side.

 

“How long you been standin' there for?”

 

Rick smirked. “Long enough to get a good look.”

 

Daryl grumbled something, probably a swear, and pushed himself to standing. “You laugh and I'm takin' it out on your ass later.”

 

Rick _did_ laugh. “You thinkin' that's a threat, now that's funny.”

 

Daryl leered at him and made a move to come closer. But Rick held up his hand: stop. He walked over and picked up the fallen pair of glasses.

 

“Put them back on,” Rick murmured, dropping his voice low enough to let Daryl know that, yeah, this was about sex now.

 

“Why?” Daryl frowned, too confused to be pissed off.

 

“Because I want you to,” Rick said simply.

 

It wasn't enough. Daryl shrugged and mumbled, “Look like an idiot in 'em.”

 

“No, you don't.” Rick was gonna prove it to him, he decided there and now. He held them up, dangling them in front of Daryl. “C'mon. I want ta see you in these. Might just make me grateful enough to do some things I know for a fact you'll like.”

 

Daryl frowned, but took the glasses. He glared at them, then at Rick. “What, you got, like, a fetish or somethin'?”

 

“Wouldn't call it that,” said Rick. He smirked and leaned in to whisper against Daryl's ear. “Just think you look good no matter what you're doin' or wearin'. Whatever word you wanna use for it, it's all the same on you. Hot... sexy...”

 

Daryl jerked back and looked pointedly at the floor. Rick bit back a smile. Daryl didn't even realize how endearing that little habit was, the one where he could hardly stand someone openly flirting with him. “Shut up,” Daryl muttered.

 

“Put the glasses on and I'll do somethin' with my mouth that won't leave any room for talking,” Rick promised.

 

Daryl's eyes widened, then darkened. He mumbled, “You don't gotta do that.”

 

But it was damn clear Daryl wanted it all the same. “Put 'em on.”

 

Slowly Daryl raised his hands and slipped the glasses on over his nose. Pure lust stirred itself in Rick's stomach. It wasn't that he preferred Daryl like this, not necessarily. It was just it was so different, a new way of seein' the same man. Rick would never say it because it would rightfully earn him a punch to the jaw, but in addition to sexy the glasses made Daryl and his scowl at wearing them downright _cute_.

 

Good to his word, Rick slipped Daryl's belt out and opened his jeans before dropping to his knees in front of the man. It'd been some time since Rick had done this. Before Lori and even back then only a couple times.

 

Now, he found his mouth almost watering. It was Daryl and there wasn't a part of that man Rick didn't want these days. Sometime Rick would try teasing with little licks and slow kisses to the sides of Daryl's cock, but today, here and now, Rick wanted the full experience. He leaned in and slipped Daryl between his lips.

 

They both groaned at the same time, except Rick's groan sent vibrations down Daryl's cock and the man jerked his hips under Rick's attentions. Daryl froze. But Rick didn't mind. He rubbed his thumb over Daryl's hip, letting him know those little movements were alright by Rick.

 

Slowly they got the hang of it, Daryl rocking forward just enough to push his cock deeper into Rick's mouth and then back again. Rick kept his jaw relaxed, his mouth a place for Daryl to fuck.

 

“Fuck, man... I'm gonna come,” Daryl hissed. Rick glanced his eyes up to see Daryl's head thrown back against the wall, his eyes closed tight like watching was too much. Talking probably was too. Rick kept his mouth just where it was despite the warning. He might gag a little, but he could swallow. He remembered how to relax and breathe through his nose and just go with it.

 

Sure enough, seconds after Daryl said it, his body was stiffening and his cock throbbing its release into Rick's mouth.

 

After, when Rick was stood up, he asked, “So do you believe me now?”

 

Daryl blinked. “'bout what?”

 

Rick put his hands on either side of the wall around Daryl. He knew the other man wouldn't be too keen on getting caged in like that, but he'd tolerate it for a few seconds because it was Rick. That just made Rick want to do it more often. “That you look damn good in a pair of glasses, Daryl Dixon.”

 

And then to Rick's surprise, Daryl crushed their mouths together. No care about the taste of himself on Rick's lips, Daryl kissed him and Rick kissed back. It wasn't pretty or clean or loving, but it was them. And as Daryl's hand went down between them to rub at Rick's cock, he kept the glasses on. 

 


End file.
